


Precious To Me [Bagginshield]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Lord Of The Rings [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay Couple, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Bilbo realizes that there's something far more precious than the ring he carries.





	Precious To Me [Bagginshield]

It is precious.

It is beautiful.

It is pleasing to my eyes, heavy but light in my hands. 

It rings with a tingling clang in my ears.

It intermingles with my olfactory senses and its smell is pure, tricking my taste buds into thinking they personally know of this golden delicacy.

We had been chased by goblins and forced to take refuge in a terrifying skinchangers home, laying on heaps of hay together.

And yet, through my fear, I cling to this ring.

"Is my burglar still awake?" A sharp deep whisper asks.

I quickly pocket the ring as I flip over to meet the familiar face of a black haired Dwarf.

"Unfortunately so. Just uh, having a bit of trouble sleeping. Nothing to worry about." Assures I, softly clearing my throat.

A chocked gasp escapes my throat though, from feeling a calloused hand scratch against my own.

"Thorin?" I call out as I watch him scoot closer to me.

The moonlight is shining off his ebony hair, causing his silver strands to glisten.

Ever since I tried to save his life and we were rescued by the Eagles, ever since Thorin hugged me on that mountain top, ever since then, my heart races every time we are near.

"Yes master Hobbit?" He softly answers.

"N-Nothing, nothing. You startled me is all."

A soft amused deep chortle whisps its way out his mouth and nose, a handsome smile graces his lips.

"Are all Hobbits this anxious? I simply touched your hand." He states, hand still on top of mine.

"I assure you we are not as, as straightforward as a Dwarf!" I berate him.

Another smile, "That is alright. It was that same skittish nature that drew me to you, Bilbo. That accompanied with your bravery has well, has made me grow very fond of you. Do you understand?" Thorin asks, while bringing my hand up to his mouth, for a light peck.

I gulp as my hand goes limp in his, my mind blank and my tongue so dry, I cannot speak and even if I could, what words could I say to such a confession?

He allows my hand to slip away from his grasp, only to relocate his hand to my cheek, to gently caress it.

My eyes dodge around the room, but I know everyone is sleeping, there is nothing to distract us or stop this conversation, even as I desperately search for something.

"What do you think you will do after we reclaim Erebor? Will you really go back to your knickknacks and books?" He questions.

This time I smile whilst nodding my head, "As I have said, I do miss them, I truly do. Bag End has been my home for as long as I can remember, and I love the Shire."

"But... Can, can we not be your home now? Can you not love Erebor as you love the Shire?"

"Thorin...?"

"Will you not miss us? Truly miss, me?"

My mouth goes dry again, but I push myself to speak, he has to know how I truly feel.

"Of course I will, I will miss you all, deeply. That is why, I do not think my adventure will end after I help you get your home back, I don't think I want it to. No, I mean for it not to. I want to write a book of our adventures together, I want to make more memories with all of you, with you Thorin. I want to stay by your side, if you'll let me. I'll leave my home behind for you. I want to live happily, with you, for the rest of our days if I can." I confess, placing my hand over his as he continues to caress my cheek.

"And so you will, master Hobbit. I'll see to it that you are at my right hand as I rule, and I'll never leave you. Not a dragon, goblin, nor any other force can keep me from you, Bilbo." Thorin assures, his calloused thumb slowly tracing over my lips.

And I'm inclined to believe him. I will give my all in to helping him, in helping all of them, just like I know he'll give his all in protecting me.

I gasp in surprise as Thorin closes the gap between our bodies and our lips.

Both of our lips are chapped and his beard scratches roughly against my skin, but the kiss is still a rose petal, warming my face and tickling my lips.

My body is perfectly in his arms, my lips perfectly in sync with his, and our hearts, they are beating as one. I feel as if Thorin is the most precious thing I have found on this journey, and I want it to stay like that.

He is precious.

He is handsome.

He is pleasing to my eyes, rough but soft in my hands.

He groans with the most delightful moan in my ears.

He intermingles with my olfactory senses and his smell is pungent, tricking my taste buds into thinking they personally know of his ale tasting delicacy.

He is what is precious to me, and I will always cling to him.

"Bilbo, have you fallen in love with me yet?" Thorin inquires, thumb grazing my lips once more as he peers into my eyes through the shadows of night.

"I think I have. I hope that's alright. I don't want to be a burden." I reply.

"I have apologized for what I said before, you are not a burden nor will you ever be. I would be dead without you, that much is clear."

"Don't speak of it, really. I do not want to think about it again. Frankly, the thought of loosing you s-scares me Thorin."

"Aye, I'm frightened by it too. I do not wish to leave you alone, not after you have told me all of this. So, please hold me to that oath, nothing will ever take or keep me from you." He reiterates, "I am yours for a lifetime, Bilbo."

"I know, I know, and I am yours, my friend."

"My love." Thorin whispers, his deep velvet voice a choir of angels to my ears.

I feel my face flare up as his strong arms hug me tenderly, while we gingerly kiss again. 

It feels as if all the love in the world could never compare to this one kiss we are sharing, compare to this bond we have, this bond that is developing.

There is nothing like it.

There is no one like Thorin Oakenshield.

And I will hold Thorin to his oath. He is a Dwarf of his word, so I know I have nothing to fear.


End file.
